Christmas on The Island
by Makorra Family 4EVER
Summary: A little something for the holidays. Republic City's getting ready for the big winter holiday. People are crowding stores and malls for Christmas gifts and practicing caroling for Christmas Eve. Team Avatar is reflecting over their first year together as they look for gifts of their own. This Christmas will really stand out for them all as they share old memories on Christmas Day.
1. Korra

**Okay, so, I've been thinking, what better way to show how I feel about an LoK Christmas than to write it? So, here I am. I've been wanting to do this for a while, but with all the family time spent for the past three days and nights full of hilarious jokes, delusional gossip that I, an 11-year-old girl who only wants to know about her family tree, doesn't understand, the card game "Taboo", and the other card game "5 Second Rule", that didn't seem possible. If there's any errors, I'm sorry, because I'm doing this on my Kindle Fire, so don't blame me, blame the stupid autocorrections. I'm doing one chapter on each LoK character I can think of and the grand two-parter finale will be Christmas Eve and Day. I'll try to get this done before Christmas, and maybe the two-parter will actually be on Christmas. Here's Korra's perspective on the day before Christmas Eve, aka, today. Enjoy!**

* * *

Christmas is my most favorite holiday of the year - well, besides Halloween. And it's not because of the presents that I love - oh, no, it's something completely different. Usually, it's the point of seeing the happy faces of family and friends that see what they got, or the caroling that go from door to door on Christmas Eve, or just the festivities themselves. But this year's different. This year's special. I actually have a whole bunch of friends and a fiance to share the caroling, laughter, joy, and gift opening with. And I get to have it all with my second family on Air Temple Island.

I'm currently in a store in the mall, looking for a decent gift for Asami. She and I have grown extremely close since the team took down Anon - er, Noatak, and the equalists. She and I have become Soul Sisters, so I wasn't surprised when she started screaming and squealing and squeezing me in bone crushing hugs and started calling the rest of the team and the airbending family, and even the press after I told her that Mako proposed to me on my birthday two weeks ago. I was REALLY uneasy about the press part, since the president threw a huge masquerade gala for us last week. Trust me, it wasn't exactly what you call the best thing ever, but we let it go and took it as an early wedding gift.

I'm starting to choose between a pair of lavender stilettos and a dressy top with elegant plum purple vines swirling over a pink background when I saw THE perfect gift - or gifts, more or less. It was a pair of egg plantpurple racing gloves, a maroon purple leather long sleeved jacket, and the best item, a dark purple racing helmet. Asami, being a fashionable race car driver, loves both purple, and new racing equipment. And the best part about these three items? They were the whole package for just 15 yuans! Spirits, do I love Christmas sales, or do I love Christmas sales?

Next is the sports store across the hall. Even in the winter, Bolin has a big eye out for any sports available, whether if it's probending or indoor water polo, this guy has his guard up for a spot on any type of sports teams. And with Bo being my future brother-in-law, I wanna make sure to get him something nice. Nothing about him makes me smile more than his goofy nature of happiness or thanks, or just plain out randomness. That's what makes Bolin "Bolin".

I was looking at a pair of soccer cleats when I saw something that I knew he would love - neon green basketball shoes. If there's one sport that Bolin loves just as much as probending, it's basketball. He had just joined a professional basketball team, and he needs new basketball shoes - let me tell you this, the ones he has now are already having torn up laces and permanent marks and scratches. I know that he's gonna take good care of these - they are extremely nice. And I bought them for 30 yuans when the original price was 80! Man, I love sales!

And last, but definitely not least, is my fiance, Mako. This guy is almost impossible to buy for. But one thing's for sure, he loves to keep his hands covered with half gloves. I went into the winter isle in the sports store. I figure that if there's any winter sports that are outside, they have to have some sort of gloves, wouldn't they?

I was looking at some skiing half gloves until my eye caught on some really nice looking snowboarding half gloves. They were black leather gloves with the Fire Nation emblem on the backs. If there's one thing I've learned about Mako since November, it's that he loves to go snowboarding. I figured that out when he beat us on a race down Yue Mountain a day or two after Thansgiving. They weren't much, but their original price was 20 yuans - go them for 10! I think I have another reason to like Christmas. They have the best sales!

Tenzin didn't want me to get the airbending kids much, so I figured the best way to make sure that they didn't destroy anything was to get them gift cards for any store in the mall. Since Jinora's the eldest, I decided to get her a little something more, so to go along with the gift card, I got her a hair highlighter kit with colors of yellow and orange. Jinora's a smart girl. She'll know where to keep them from her rather destructive siblings.

I rode the ferry back the island with a few bags in my hands. During the ride, I looked up to see one of Asami's planes lying overhead. Then, I looked back to the mainland to see a familiar motorcycle followed by four others as they chased a what I assumed was a triad truck. I smiled to myself. I couldn't wait to see everyone's faces when they open up their gifts in two days.


	2. Mako

Christmas. A nice holiday full of peace, harmony, serenity, and festivity. Since I've been stuck on the streets for most of my life, Christmas wasn't really a big deal, but the memories of me as a kid when my parents were alive made me happy enough to at least be festive in some way. But this year's special. This year, I have a roof over my head, friends, and a wonderful fiance to share the holiday with. For the first time in my life, I have a family to be happy with.

Bolin isn't hard to please, but he does want what he asks for. Soccer, basketball, and football are his favorite sports outside of probending, so I headed to the sports store in the mall.

I was looking at some dark green shin guards when I saw something he needs more than those - neon green soccer cleats. Now, Bolin's a very competitive player, so if he's playing a sport that involves a lot of footwork like soccer or football, his cleats will be messed up. So I figure if there's one way that can keep his feet from getting broken because of poor shoe hygiene, I figure the best way to do so is with a new pair of cleats. Best part is that it was only 20 yuans! I think Christmas sales are close seconds to being with friends and family.

Next is Asami. This girl is a tomboy with a sense of style, and there's nothing more than a little plane flying that can lighten up her day, so I went down to the ladies isle to look for . . . Honestly, I have no idea what. All I know is that she'll be happy with anything related to planes, motorcycles, mopeds, cars, and fashion - wait scratch that off the list, like Korra deodorant care what she's wearing, as long as they don't look ridiculous, they're fine.

I was looking at a pair of combat boots when I saw something she would really be grateful for - plane flying pants. Now, Asami, again, like Korra, loves to get dirty, and the last time she wore her plane flying pants was when she was changing my oil tank, and then later that day, one of the triad members I was chasing was stupid enough to blow me a flat tire, so I had to get that fixed, and then, she was repairing a plane engine, so she ended up getting a lot of stains on her pants, most of them permanent, others would take about several washes to come out, so she needs a new pair. And I bought them for 15 yuans! Dang, this day just gets better and better, despite the earlier triad bust. Stupid Agni Kais.

And last, but most certainly not least, is my lovely fiance, Korra, aka, "Miss Hard-to-Get". I'm not lying, I love this girl to death, but she can be too modest, so she's extremely hard to buy for. But I know there's something she'll absolutely love. I walked out of the store and went to the music store across the hall - and yes, I said "music". There's no other way Korra loves to cool down with a little music.

If you take a look at Korras CD case, she's obsessed with Katy Perry, Rihanna, Evanescence, and Cher Lloyd. I was starting to choose between "Sticks and Stones" by Cher Lloyd and "Prism" by Katy Perry when I saw something she would be using over and over again for Spirits know how long - a blue karaoke machine. If there's one thing I've learned since Korea's birthday gala, it's that she loves to sing. She sorta proved herself when she was called up for karaoke and when the team was practicing caroling for tomorrow night. If the song's loud and pop themed, this girl would sound loud and upbeat with a strong voice. If the song's slow and contemporary like, she'll sound soft and soothing with a strong voice behind it. I swear, this girl has the voice of an angel when she sings.

I rode the ferry back to the island. In the process, I saw half of the island's bare trees sway as a gust of wind came from the temple's practice grounds. Then, I looked back to the mainland and saw a familiar moped pulling up at the nearby mall across the street from the docks. I smiled as the ferry pulled up at the docks at the island. I can't wait to see those happy faces of my friends open up on Christmas Day.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this is later than expected, but when I posted last night, it was almost midnight, and I've been stAying g up last midnight for the past three days because of family, so I needed to sleep. So this chapter, plus the next three chapters are a day late, but I hope I'll be able to get Christmas Eve done tonight and then I'll go ahead and do Christmas Day in the morning tomorrow. I want to get everything g done before tomorrow at midnight. Please be patient with me, today, okay? That's all I'm asking! And yes, for those who are reading "Sharing the Same Dream", I am trying my best to finish up the next chapter. Please don't plot my death if I don't update by next week!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT own "The Legend of Korra". Belongs to Mike and Bryan. (This is also for the last chapter) **


End file.
